


Soft Mornings

by LadyLuckOfMine



Series: AmatusParadeWeek [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckOfMine/pseuds/LadyLuckOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning light, they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this awhile ago. It's just been hanging out on my inquisitor blog, oops.

Lazy morning sex happened almost as often as angry sex, and just slightly more than victory sex. It didn’t have the fast rush of adrenaline like the other two types, but it was still wonderful in its own way. There was just something indescribable about barely being awake and finding pleasure in the other’s body. The soft, sloppy kisses, hands wandering over each other, exploring.

The small, quiet gasps that would escape Dorian. The mage was still far from being full awake, as was Alris, as they rocked together lazily. It was nice to have Dorian quiet for once in bed. As much as Alris loved hearing the man screaming his pleasure and singing it for the world to hear, he also liked this. It saved his sensitive sense of hearing.

A breathless gasp would always escape Dorian as Alris slowly pressed in, until his hips were flush against Dorian’s ass. Alris would pause, catching Dorian’s lips with his own, kissing the man deeply. There was no need to rush it. The world around them was just starting to wake up, and peace still lay over Skyhold as life began to stir. There was no fear of someone bursting in to drag the Inquisitor off, no worries about any emergencies, or Orlesian nobles, or prank pulling elves. It was just him and Dorian.

By the Creators though, was Dorian beautiful in the morning sunlight. His skin practically glowed in the soft, warm light, and Alris worshipped it. Lips ran down the expanse of Dorian’s throat, leaving sloppy, open mouthed kisses. His hands held Dorian’s hips, running the pads of his thumbs over the sharp protrusion of the bones, mindful of how ticklish Dorian was there.

A sharp intake of breath from Dorian, and Alris shifted again, slowly pulling out.

Alris watched, fascinated as a shiver ran through his lover’s body at him pulling back, before Alris thrust back in. He took his time, watching how Dorian’s body reacted, from the way that Dorian’s strong back arched, to the way he exposed his throat like an offering to Alris’ lips. It was beautiful, a moment he would have captured forever if he could have. Dorian looked so completely blissful, his hair and mustache unstyled, his eyes still closed as if he could fall asleep right then and there if it weren’t for Alris slowly fucking him.

Not that it would surprise Alris if Dorian fell asleep on him. Dorian wasn’t a morning person, and it wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

“Ma’vhen’an,” Alris mumbled softly, reverently.

Dorian moaned softly in response, opening his eyes slightly to gaze up at Alris. Alris felt his breath catch in his chest. Dorian smiled softly, his expression one of utter adoration. It made his heart stop to meet Dorian’s stormy grey gaze. That such an affectionate look was aimed at him… Dorian looked more beautiful than anything Alris had ever seen before in his life. It was almost enough to draw tears to the stoic elf’s eyes.

“You are beautiful,” Alris said, moving one hand to grab Dorian’s neglected cock, stroking it with each of his thrusts. That got a quiet, rumbling chuckle from Dorian, the sound resonating from deep within his chest.

“I know,” Dorian replied, and Alris had to close the distance between their lips. They both tasted of sleep, but it bothered neither.

Dorian wound his legs around Alris’ hips, pulling the elf close. It was close now, his own peak, and Alris wanted to give Dorian as much pleasure as he could before then.

“Ar lath ma.” Words whispered against Dorian’s lips, Alris well aware of the mustache brushing against his upper lip. His whole body was acutely aware of each place that was in contact with Dorian. It felt like sparks, and this close, Alris was even more aware of Dorian’s lingering magic. Soft, ever present, the promise of a dangerous power, held at bay by the man beneath him, who was moaning with every thrust. A man who could easily wipe him off of the face of the earth if he wished too, a man who had hated his guts as much as he had hated his.

It felt surreal to know what they had started as, and what they were now.

The room was filled with the soft sounds released by Dorian, and the dull sounds of skin against skin. Outside, an early wind blew, the cool air dancing into the room from the open windows. Alris could feel Dorian tense up at the cold intrusion, and he laughed, pressing his body flush to Dorian’s, to act as a shield from the cold.

“You should close that window.”

“I will, once we are done.”

Dorian nipped at his ear, and his entire body shuddered at the sensation of sharp teeth against the sensitive flesh.

His hands slipped under Dorian’s back, and in a display of his raw strength, Alris pulled them both into a sitting position, with Dorian seat on his lap. The mage made a small noise in acknowledgement to the new position. Alris grabbed him by the thighs and lifted Dorian up, before letting the man sink back down onto his cock. That managed to pull a much louder moan from Dorian, who’s head tilted back in appreciation. A wolfish smile spread over Alris’ face as he repeated the action, feeling a haze start to form over his own mind as he sank back into Dorian time and time again.

His lips danced along the outline of Dorian’s jaw, nipping and exploring the flawless skin. Sounds after sound, he pulled from Dorian, as the man struggled to think between the tug of lust and sleep still. Another breeze, and Dorian’s whole body tightened, a hiss escaping him as he glared at Alris, who merely smirked in return, enjoying how Dorian’s body clenched around him.

“Next, we have to break in the balcony,” Alris teased, only to receive a weak slap to the shoulder for his suggestion. He laughed, and eventually, Dorian smiled as well, before the two found themselves in another lazy kiss.

It lasted until Alris could take no more of the pleasure. He had to bury his face into Dorian’s shoulder as he moved the man faster, soft grunts escaping him. Almost there—Then Dorian was rolling his hips, taking over as Alris began to lose the ability to think straight.

Dorian bounced himself on Alris’ lap, one hand threading his fingers through Alris’ hair, his other stroking himself in time. A shiver ran through them both when Alris came with a small moan that was muffled by Dorian’s shoulder. Dorian continued to move, milking Alris for everything that he was worth, leaving the elf a shuddering, over sensitive mess as he let Dorian find his own pleasure.

Alris’ hand joined Dorian’s, and within the next moment, it all became too much for him as well, and Alris felt the release splatter all over his and Dorian’s abdomen. Done with that, Alris flopped onto his back and looked up at Dorian’s face, which was still scrunched up in pleasure, a smile spreading across Alris’ lips.

“Absolutely beautiful,” he said, more to himself than to Dorian. One eye flittered open as Dorian looked down at him from under thick, dark lashes.

“I could say the same.” Alris chuckled, and pulled Dorian down for another kiss, languid. He would have to clean up the mess, he supposed, given how Dorian seemed ready to nod off again.

Yes, Dorian definitely was not a morning person.


End file.
